REMEMBERING THE PAST FOR THE FUTURE
by lightheaded25000
Summary: What if remembered the skills she'd learned as an Angel?


**__**

REMEMBERING THE PAST FOR THE FUTURE

BY

MELINDA G. LIGHT

_____________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: The characters as much as I wish were mine belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. They are just helping me out with this assignment. 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got this idea reading one of the Charlie's Angels and SMK crossovers. What if, Amanda used some of the skills acquired as an Angel? 

****

TIMEFRAME: End of first season and beginning of second season.

****

Comments: Please let me know. I've always appreciated getting both good and bad criticism. It helps me point myself in the right direction.

_______________________________________________________________________

Monday morning, 10 o'clock:

Lee was at his desk working on a report that was due later that afternoon.

"Stetson! In my office, please." Billy hollers. He was not in a good mood, because of a meeting he just came from. "Francine, see if you can get Amanda to come in?"

"Yes, sir!" answers Francine.

Watching Billy Lee asks, "What's up, Billy? Why are you calling Amanda in?"

"Because it just by happens Amanda was asked for by higher up to work on this case with you." Billy says.

"What case?" Lee asks.

"Have you ever heard of Charles Townsend?" Billy asks.

"I don't recognize the name." Lee answers and watches Billy wave Amanda in.

Amanda comes in and asks, "You wanted to see me, Billy?"

"Amanda, do you know a Charles Townsend?" Billy was watching Amanda very close as he asked that. He notices that she went tense.

"Billy, may I use the phone for just a second before I answer?" Amanda asks. She picks up the telephone when Billy nodded his head.

Amanda dials a number she had not called in over 10 years.

"Bosley, this is Bri. Has my file been reactivated?" Amanda asks. "Thanks, Bosley." She hangs up the telephone and moves to the computer in Billy's office.

"Mr. Melrose, what I am going to tell you and show you happened over 10 years ago? For one, I am very familiar with the name of Charles Townsend." Amanda watches both men as she was talking. Bending down she enters the name, Sabrina Duncan, into the computer.

"Then you know of Charles Townsend Investigations?" Billy moves over to the computer as he asks this. "You know of the Charlie's Angels?"

Lee makes a comment, "Now I have heard of the Charlie's Angels. They were detectives hired to go undercover to right a wrong. All of them were women, and they were considered the best."

"Thank you. Mr. Melrose, I watched while you started reading that file that I'd just brought up. Do you recognize the picture? None of the girls used their real names while working for Charlie. It had been decided, that whenever that girl left, that person she portrayed, would be made to disappear. I had not thought about that time except for an occasional memory (whispering to herself "or nightmare")." Amanda sits down on the couch.

Billy just finished reading the file, and was surprised at what he'd read. He thought to himself, "I was right, there was something special about this lady."

"Ok, that is enough explanations for now. . There are two other ladies, that are arriving here any minute that will be helping you, along with Lee." Billy says.

"Sir, who are the two ladies?" Lee asks. He was curious to read that file that Amanda brought up but Billy had signaled him not too.

"Let's see. Kelly Garrett and Jill Monroe are the names." Billy answers.

Amanda starts grinning very big, then states, "The original Angels working together again."

"There is also a gentleman, going to be joining them. John Bosley, was the fellow who called the President about the death threats made toward Charles Townsend. It turns out you are going to be bodyguards for Mr. Townsend. The roles you will be playing, are secretary, girlfriend, and masseur. While Lee will be the bodyguard for this case." Billy watches Amanda as she gets a faraway look on her face, for just a second.

"I can guess who is going to be what. Secretary position is my role; Kelly will be the girlfriend, and Jill, the masseur. By the way, you will probably recognize Jill, she just won the Indy 500." Amanda says all this, realizing that Billy and Lee are looking at the TV screens behind her. She turns around at realizing this. Grinning very big, she sees what they are watching. "Gentlemen, you are about to meet the people we are talking about."

There is a knock on the door, and Francine enters with three other people.

"Billy, here are the guests you told me to escort up here." Francine says snidely. She is mad, because it seems that everyone is being told about the case, but her, who is a trained agent.

Amanda had stepped back behind the guests to shut the door when Francine left. The three did not see her at the time. Amanda smiles very big at this realization.

"Welcome, my name is Billy Melrose, and this is Lee Stetson. You probably already know the lady behind you." Billy points towards Amanda as all three turn toward her.

There is a squeal from both Kelly and Jill.

"Sabrina!" Both of them say at the same time as they step towards her and join in a group hug.

"Hey, girls. It is so good to see you. I've missed every one of you. Bos, are you going to come over here and give me a hug or not?" Amanda teases Bos, as she sees him start to grin very big.

"You know I wouldn't miss one of your hugs." Bosley answered back. He picks her up and swings her around in a bear hug.

"Bosley, put me down." Amanda grins. "Is it true? We actually get to meet Charlie, face to face."

"Hold it. What do you mean, by get to meet Charlie? Have you never met?" Lee asks, puzzled by all this. Suddenly realizing that there was a lot more to Amanda that he did not know.

"No. Bosley was the go between. We would only talk to Charlie on the telephone. He would arrange the assignments and cases." Amanda answers.

Amanda realized that Lee is becoming uncomfortable and puts her hand on his arm.

"Lee, if you have any questions, I will sit down with you after the case is over and answer them as much as I can. Is that okay, with you?" Amanda says.

Lee nods, looks down into her eyes, sees a different side to this woman, and finds it fascinating.

"Oh, we'll definitely be having that talk." Lee tells her. He turns to the others and sticks out his hand; "It's very nice to meet you. Billy, I suggest it might be less crowded if we move to the conference room."

"You're right, Scarecrow." Billy says, "Ladies, if you would follow Sabrina, we'll adjourn to the conference room. There's also a surprise there waiting for you. Stetson, could you hold back for a minute?"

"What, Billy?" Lee asks, "Why didn't you want me to read the file?"

"It isn't that I don't want you to read it, but there is a seal on it that calls for a clearance higher than yours. My clearance just barely passed. That is how high up it is." Billy tells him. "Now Stetson, I know how you're use to being in charge, but for this one, Amanda or Sabrina is. Do you understand? You are to back her up. I've a feeling she's going to surprise us."

"I understand, Billy. This has already been surprising." Lee states as the both of them head toward the rest of the group, who are waiting outside the room.

____________________________________________________________

Part two:

"Ladies, let me introduce you to, Charles Townsend." Billy says this as they walked through the door.

Standing there, was a gentleman, who had to be around the age of 40, with black hair, moustache, and green eyes, the color of emeralds. You could tell he had money by the way he dressed, but what really stood out was the air of confidence this guy had.

"Hello, Angels." Charlie said as he watched all three and thought to himself, "They are still as beautiful now as they were then."

All three of the girls just stared at him for a minute. Then Amanda/Sabrina went up to him and took everybody by surprise. She gave him a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I am actually glad to finally meet the man that changed my life all those years ago." She smiled up at him. 

Charlie grinned, hugged her back, and said, "Sabrina, you were always taking everybody by surprise. What you do not realize is you three, also changed my life back then?" He holds out his hands, to the other two, and drew them into a hug.

Jill speaks up, "Oh, Charlie. We would know you anywhere. All you would have to do is speak." She grins very big and moves to sit down.

"I know what you mean. I have always wondered, what the guy would look like that had a voice that sexy." Kelly teases Charlie, "Now I know, and it is better than my imagination."

Amanda nods at this, "I think we all need to get down to business." There is a look on her face that Bosley and the other angels recognize.

"Bosley, is that the look you were always telling me about?" Charlie asked. "Because I see what you mean."

Lee overhears this last statement, turns, and starts studying Amanda. He thinks, "This is definitely not the Amanda I met at the train station." Amanda looked very sure of herself, and there was something in her eyes that you could say was dangerous.

"Frightening, isn't it?" Jill had been watching Lee since meeting him.

"I'm beginning to get nervous." Lee says.

"Oh, don't worry. The only one she is going to be dangerous for is the bad guy. She is very much in control of herself." Jill says.

Amanda, notices Lee is sitting down beside her, his hands placed on the arms of the chair. She reaches under the table and squeezes his hand. Lee looks into her eyes and notices his Amanda.

"All right, now do we have any idea who is making these death threats?' Amanda asks.

"An old enemy, Angels. James Basin, was a police detective gone bad, was put in prison for selling drugs, that was usually confiscated by the police during an arrest. I helped catch him and he swore he would get even. Well, he got out on good behavior 6 months ago." Charlie picks up a picture that he hands around.

"The last note said that I would die at the ball." Charlie says, "I figured he would be mentioning the ball I'm attending tomorrow night. So I wanted the best as my bodyguards." 

"What has been arranged is? One of you will be my date or girlfriend; one would be my secretary, and the other my masseur. Lee Stetson here will be the bodyguard. This way there will be someone with me the whole time." Charlie says.

"Well, Charlie. I've a feeling that you've chosen who you want for each role." Amanda/Sabrina states. 

"Actually, I have but I think you'll be surprised." Charlie said smiling at Amanda. He thinks, "She has definitely changed for the better. More beautiful that ever." Then he hands each one their assignment.

Amanda had been chosen, to be the girlfriend, instead of the secretary, which surprises her.

"Do you understand your assignments?" Bosley asks. He knows who would be playing which role. "Now the next problem, would be where he is to stay for the rest of the week?"

"I think I can help there." Amanda states "Mother and the boys have gone camping with the Junior Trailblazers for three weeks. They left yesterday. Charlie, Lee, and Bosley can stay with me at my house." She said this real calm. "Besides, it would be understandable that you'd stay with me if we were real boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That sounds fine with me. What about you two guys?" Charlie looks at both Lee and Bosley. Both of them nod their heads.

"Well, let's all adjourn and meet at Amanda's tomorrow around two." Charlie says. "Bri, could you stay for a second? I've something that I think I should give you here. Lee, you could stay also if you want."

"What, Charlie?" She knows what it is when she sees the case. Taking the case, she lays it on the table and goes to open it.

Lee looks over her shoulder and sees a gun, with some bullets packed in with it.

Amanda just stares at it for a second and makes a decision. She picks up the halter belt and puts it on underneath her sweater. Then picks up the gun, and load it and stick it in the gun holder on the belt. The bullets she put in her purse, and then she sees the lockpick set stuck in the corner. Picking it up, she puts it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Charlie. I really don't want to use these but I will if I have to." Amanda says as she feels Lee staring right at her. "Lee, would you please stay for a second? Charlie, we will be right with you?"

Amanda goes, stands at the end of the table, and crosses her arms.

"Amanda?" Lee says after he collects his thoughts and moves to stand right behind her. 

She slowly turns around; there is a look of sadness in her eyes, and surprisingly, anger.

But Lee, knows somehow it is not directed at him

"I swore when I left that life that I would never carry a gun ever again, but I've a feeling I am going to need it for this case. Something is going to go wrong; I can just feel it deep inside of me. Lee, I'm asking you as a friend, and partner, to help me get some practice in using this gun. I've a feeling it will mean the difference between someone's life or death." Amanda looks up into his eyes.

Lee stares down at her, for a few seconds, reach out, take her into his arms, and try to ease her fears. "I'm here for you. You do know that I am not about to let anything happen to you if I can help it. If you are really serious about getting some practice, I know where we can go."

Amanda stands back and nods her head. She takes Lee's hand as he escorts her out the door.

Billy sees Lee and Amanda leave the room. He walks up to them. 

"Amanda, are you alright?" Billy asks, noticing that she seemed a bit upset.

Then he sees her transform right before his eyes. Her eyes become distant as she says that she was all right.

"Billy, is there anybody on the shooting range right now?" Lee asks him.

"Just Charles Townsend. He said he needed to work off some frustrations. Bosley went with him." Billy answered.

"Is that alright, Amanda?" Lee asks her. Lee notices that Billy has noticed the bulge underneath her sweater. "I'll explain later Billy." He says this as he watches Amanda nod her head.

"Let's go." Lee said.

So all four of them spent about four hours on the shooting range. When they leave to go to Amanda's house Lee is amazingly impressed with all three shooting abilities especially Amanda's skill. He discovered that if she thought it was someone that she cared about at the end of the bad guys' gun that she became deadly.

What none of them realized was that Francine was watching the whole time. Billy also had shown up to look. He was amazed at how well Amanda handled a gun. Now he'd read the file on her, so he knew that she had known how to use one, but it still came as a surprise. Then he turned and saw Francine, slowly walked up to her, "You are not to say a word about this to anybody. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Francine nodded. She was thoroughly confused now about this housewife turned spy.

____________________________________________________________________

Part three:

At Amanda's house:

"Charlie, you and Bosley, can take the boys' room. Lee, you can sleep in my room and I will take my mother's." Amanda tells all three of them as they are just coming through the front door. She heads upstairs to change clothes.

The others decided to do the same and followed upstairs. Amanda is in her room getting her clothes together. Lee steps through the door and sets his stuff on the bed. Amanda had disappeared into the bathroom for a second, unbeknownst to either one of them. Removing his dress shirt and pants, he sits down on the bed in his blue boxers, to search through his bag.

Suddenly he hears the door to the bathroom open; he looks up and sees Amanda coming out. She doesn't realize until the last minute that he was there. When she does she stares for a few seconds, blushes and turns around.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Amanda says.

"That is okay. I didn't know you were in here either." Lee answers as he pulls out his jeans and gets them on. "You can turn around now." He had not realized what he was doing until he was right beside her.

When Amanda turned around, she found she was close enough to touch his chest without even moving. Lee notices the door standing open to the right of them. He reaches out and closes it, which proved to be "their" undoing.

Amanda ended up laying her hands on his chest while he bent to reach over her shoulder to shut the door. The current that ran through both of them surprised them both.

Lee slowly put his arms around Amanda as hers moved up to his shoulders. Watching Amanda's eyes, he saw the mirror image of what was in his eyes. He moaned, bent his head, and started kissing her. 

Amanda felt him lick her lips asking for entrance. She granted it, and lost all control, of her body and senses. Leaning against him, she started running her hands along his back, causing him to respond, with a moan. All of a sudden, "Knock, Knock".

"Lee, are you ready? Do you know where Sabrina is?" Bosley asked through the door.

Lee pulls away from Amanda and releases her. She backs away into the bathroom. While Lee goes to open the door, Amanda leans up against the inside wall of the bathroom. 

"Oh, my gosh. Wow, the office gossip meal was right. Lee definitely knows how to kiss." Amanda thinks, but realizes that it probably did not mean much of anything to the great Scarecrow.

"Bosley, I think Sabrina is in the bathroom getting changed." Lee states as he puts his blue sweater on. 

Amanda quickly changes into jeans and sweatshirt. She comes out of the bathroom, and notices Lee had left the room. Then she notices something sticking out of his bag; it is a picture that Billy had taken at the office Christmas party. It was Lee and her underneath the mistletoe separating from a friendly traditional kiss. This brings a smile to her face.

Heading downstairs, she hears the men in the kitchen. 

"Hey, guys. What is going on?" Amanda asks.

All three men turn around and smile at her. 

"We were trying to decide what to do about dinner." Bosley answered.

"What if I had a solution to that problem?" Amanda smiles at them.

"We are listening." Charlie says.

"Well, first off, you three are going to get out of my kitchen while "I" fix dinner." Amanda says.

She ushers them into the family room. Then turns back around, opens the refrigerator, pulls out a lasagna that she had put together last night, but had not baked yet. Turning on the oven to preheat, she goes in to set the dining room table. Done with that, she goes in and sticks the lasagna in the oven.

Lee sneaks in the kitchen and stands at the door watching Amanda. He begins to think about what happened upstairs. "What is it about this woman?" He asks himself this question as he slowly steps to the counter and leans against it.

"Amanda? Do you have any wine?" Lee quietly asks her as she begins to remove vegetables from the fridge to make a salad. Slowly she reaches in and removes a bottle of wine from the fridge. 

"This is all I have. Help yourself." She smiles at him as she hands it to him.

When he takes the bottle from her, their hands slightly brush each other's. The power that shot through them both scared them. They stepped away from each other.

"Yummy, something smells good." Charlie says coming through the door of the kitchen. 

"I hope you guys like homemade lasagna." Amanda says as she begins chopping the vegetables.

"Sounds great." Charlie says as he accepts a glass of wine from Lee.

Two hours later they all were sitting around the table laughing at a story that Bosley had told about Sabrina.

Amanda gets up and starts removing the plates. 

"Now Amanda, you cooked the dinner. So let us men clean up." Charlie said. "Do you agree, guys?"

The other two men agreed whole-heartedly to this arrangement. Lee watched Amanda go outside to the picnic table. He is worried about her. Charlie see this, smiles to himself, and thinks, "There is more here than meets the eye."

"Lee, I am worried about Sabrina. Why don't you go, sit, and talk to her? Bosley and I can handle this mess." Charlie says.

"Thanks, Charlie." Lee smiles at him.

Slowly Lee makes it to the picnic table, notices Amanda has her head down on her arms. He could not resist putting out his hand, starts massaging her neck gently, while he sat down beside her.

Amanda knew he was there, sighed softly as she felt the soothing hand at her neck. Then she slowly looked up into Lee's eyes, turned to him, put her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest.

Lee slowly drew her into his arms, and held her against him. They both stayed that way for awhile. Slowly Lee, realizing that she had fallen asleep, picks her up and carries her inside, where Bosley was waiting for them. 

Bosley realizes what has happened, motions Lee to go on ahead and take her upstairs. Lee enters Dotty's room, lays Amanda on the bed, and sits down in the rocking chair near the window. He sits there, staring out the window until he drifts off to sleep. Neither one of them heard someone come in and cover both of them. That person whispers to Sabrina, " You have finally found the true happiness that I'd hoped you would fine, little angel." 

Later that night, Lee was woken up by Amanda, who was thrashing about, and talking, in her sleep. He realized she was having a nightmare. Moving to the bed, he tries to wake her up, and hears her say, "No, No, No. He can't be dead. I only meant to shoot him in the shoulder, but he moved right when I pulled the trigger. So sorry, I am so sorry." Amanda starts crying so hard that it tore at Lee.

"Amanda, you need to wake up. You're having a nightmare." Lee shakes her slightly. She wakes up and looks around her. Lee slowly takes her into his arms, as he tries to calm her down.

"Oh, Lee. I haven't had that nightmare in several years." Amanda says, while looking up into Lee's eyes. A tear falls gently down her cheek. 

"Do you want to tell me about it? It might help if you talk about it." Lee already realizing why she gave up carrying a gun with what she had said before waking her up.

"Why don't you get comfortable then?" She pats beside her and watches as Lee turns and lies up against the headboard. Lee takes her back into his arms.

Lee listened while Amanda told him about one of the last cases. Now, he was beginning to understand what changed Amanda into the woman she was, on the day that they met at the train station. She blamed herself for the death of a man that held a gun on Kelly, and Bosley. Taking aim at the guy's shoulder, he had all of a sudden turned around and the bullet ended up hitting him in the chest, nipping his heart before exiting out the back. She had sworn then never to carry a gun again.

"Amanda, that was not your fault. It was an accident. You did not know that he would turn around. Kelly, and Bosley are safe because of you." Lee says quietly to her and pulls her closer. They stay that way until morning with both of them falling asleep.

___________________________________________________________

Tuesday morning, 9 o'clock

Slowly Lee wakes up; he is confused for a few minutes, then realizes where he is. He looks beside him, find Amanda curled up against him, with her head on his shoulder. A peacefulness has settled inside him. Pulling Amanda closer, he closes his eyes for a minute, as he enjoys the scent, that was unknown to him but he considered strictly Amanda.

Slowly Amanda wakes up with Lee's arms around her. She smiles as she feels him pull her closer. 

"Lee. I think we need to get up." Amanda smiles at him as he opens his eyes, and looks down at her. 

"Amanda." Lee whispers, leans down halfway to her. Amanda knows that he is giving her a chance to stop him, but she discovers she doesn't want to stop him. 

Slowly she reaches up to meet his lips. A streak of lightening went through both of them. Lee rolls her onto her back in order to deepen the kiss. 

Lee pulls away for just a second to look into her eyes. Amanda sees a question in his eyes that he wants to ask her but she doesn't give him a chance. She pulls his head back down, nibbles on his bottom lip, then started exploring the interior of Lee's mouth. 

She feels Lee's hand at her cheek; slowly she removes it and places it at the bottom of her sweatshirt. Lee understands what she wants, slowly reaches under her shirt, and starts touching her.

"What am I doing? This is Amanda. She is not one of my girls that I can just take to bed and leave alone the next morning." Lee thinks to himself. "Oh, but this feels so right, like it was meant to be." He slowly pulls away and is about to say something when the telephone rings.

Amanda slowly gets up and goes to answer the telephone. Lee lies there trying to get his hormones under control. Then Amanda comes back in and says, "It was Kelly. Her and Jill are on the way over for breakfast."

"Amanda?" Lee was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. "I think that as soon as this case is over we are going to have a long talk."

"I agree. If it is about what has just happened then there is no need. We just were caught up in the moment. You were just being a friend last night, Lee, and I appreciate it." Amanda leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

Amanda disappears into her bedroom to get ready for the day. She smiles to herself and thinks, "Well, I beat him to the punch line this time."

Lee grins to himself as he thinks to himself, "Not this time, Amanda King. I am not going to run away this time and neither are you."

Thirty minutes later finds Amanda downstairs getting breakfast ready after waking up Charlie and Bosley. The doorbell sounds at the front door. 

"I'll get it." Lee hollers at Amanda.

"Thanks, Lee." Amanda says as she finishes making the coffee. 

"Hey, Bri. Is Charlie and Bosley up yet?" Jill grins at her. 

"We are right behind you, Angels." Charlie answers in his slow seductive voice.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Amanda asks as she sets the food on the table. "Lee, the coffee is already, so help yourself."

"Thanks, Amanda." Lee smiles to himself as he notices the others curiosity showing.

"Bri, who would have guessed you would become a housewife?" Jill teased her. "You have definitely improved as a cook."

"Well, what are we going to do until 2?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I've got to go get myself a gown for tonight. Do you ladies want to help me? I'm sure we can leave these big grown men to their own plans for an hour and a half." Amanda teases the guys and they all notice the sparkle in her eyes.

"Bri, have them send me the bill?" Charlie says.

So after everything was cleaned up, the girls headed out to go shopping.

____________________________________________________________

Part four:

At 1:30 p.m., the girls return to find the guys sitting and talking about the case.

"Hey, guys. Did you miss us?" Bri flirtedly asked as she ran a hand along Lee's back.

"You know that we did." Lee grinned as he put an arm around Amanda's waist. "Well, are you going to show us what you got?" Lee tried to look into one of Amanda's bags.

"Hey, big boy, you're going to be surprised when you see the number Bri bought." Jill comments.

"You are going to have to wait until this evening." Amanda tells him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey, now that is my girlfriend you are flirting with." Charlie teasingly says.

"Oh, that is right, dear. You are going to be just as surprised, sweetie, I promise." Amanda says to this comment while grinning devilishly. "Well, listen, Billy will be hear any minute with Leatherneck so I'd better get this stuff up stairs."

As Amanda heads upstairs, the doorbell sounds.

Lee goes to answer it. It was Billy and Leatherneck with all the stuff they were going to need for the night.

"Hi, Billy. Leatherneck, did you bring the kitchen sink, too?" Lee smiles at the two of them.

"Hello, Mr. Melrose. How are you doing Leatherneck?" Amanda says as she is coming down the stairs.

"Just fine." They both answered her. 

They all joined the others in the dining room.

They spent the next three hours going through their plans and getting all necessary equipment.

"Well, listen everybody, I think we need to start getting ready. The girls can all get dressed in my room. And the guys can have the other bathroom and bedrooms." Amanda says as she stands up and grabs her stuff.

The other girls followed with everything they needed.

An hour later all the men are downstairs in their tuxedos waiting for the ladies to join them. 

"Gentlemen?" Jill says as she stands at the door with Kelly. "Lee, Sabrina asked me to give this to you." She hands him a note.

She wrote:

Lee, I would like for you to come upstairs. I could really use a hug from my best friend.

Amanda 

Lee excuses himself as he goes upstairs. He can't believe what Amanda had just written him. Maybe she was just as nervous about tonight that he was. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Amanda calls.

She was standing at the window in a gown that fit her perfectly. It was a simple dress. The color was the perfect backdrop for her skin and her hair not to mention her eyes. A deep blue flowing gown moved when she moved. 

Lee stepped forward, pulled Amanda into his arms, and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing." He pulls back and asks her, "Are you alright?"

"Lee, I'm scared. That feeling I told you about yesterday has come back with a vengeance. Please promise me you will be careful." Amanda says.

"I promise. The same goes for you, too." Lee says as he kisses Amanda's forehead. "You almost ready."

"I just have to do one more thing, and I will be right down." Amanda says.

Lee leaves to go downstairs. Amanda pulls a box out of one of her bags. In she slips on a garter. Then she picks up the small miniature handgun that Leatherneck had secretly handed her and slides it into position between the garter and her leg. Her other gun, she slid into a pocket that she had sewn into the side of the gown. With the flow of the gown, you could not see the pocket or gun. Then felt where she had put her lockpicks in the top of the dress.

Slowly she heads downstairs. 

The others are ready to go. They all head out the door, not realizing that they were actually walking into trouble.

____________________________________________________________

Part five:

Four hours later all of them are at the charity ball when Amanda excuses herself to go to the powder room. All of a sudden she sees Jason Basin in the corner, but realizes he has not seen her. Therefore, she goes into hiding, watching and waiting.

Slowly she sees two other men join him. Then she sees out the corner of her eye, that the rest of the group, including Lee had got up to head for the balcony. The three guys followed, each going through different doors.

Amanda followed, but not before pulling her guns out but keeping them out of site. She hears them.

"Well, hello, Mr. Townsend. Tell all your companions to drop their weapons." Jason Basin says.

Amanda quietly goes up behind one of the guys that were hidden in the shadow and knocks him out by hitting him over the head. Then she maneuvers herself behind the other one and does the same thing.

However, she realizes that there is not enough time to get behind, Basin. He was about to pull the trigger. She gets mad, points her gun at his hand holding the gun, and pulls the trigger. It hits its target and Basin drops his gun. He goes to retrieve it when he hears a voice say, "I wouldn't if I was you." Amanda comes up behind him and points the gun at his head. 

He takes a big gulp of air as he looked into her eyes, and sees nothing but ice. Lee came up behind him and handcuffs him. Amanda points to the other two guys in the bushes. 

"Billy should be here any minute." Bosley tells them. "Sabrina, you were great. I'm sure glad you're on our side."

The other two ladies each handcuffed one of the other guys.

Billy shows up to help with the clean up. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Epilogue:

Four days later, Amanda watched as her past got on the plane. She was going to miss all of them, but she knew she was looking forward to her future.

When she arrived home, she decided to call Lee and invite him over for dinner. They hadn't seen each other in two days and she missed him.

"Hello, Lee. It's Amanda. I'm just calling to see if you wanted to come over for dinner. The others have left and I didn't exactly want to be alone right now."

Amanda hangs up. She is disappointed that she had gotten the answer machine. Then she headed upstairs to change her clothes, not realizing that Lee had been outside the whole time, and had heard her whole message. He grinned to himself as he slipped in and went upstairs. He discovered her in her bedroom with her shirt off. Staring out the window, but not seeing anything she did not hear him. 

He quietly walked up, started to put his arms around her, when all of a sudden he finds himself on his back, on the bed with Amanda straddling him. She had flipped him by using a self-defense move that she'd learned a long time ago. 

Lee looked surprised for a minute and then started grinning very big. He says, "Amanda, I do believe I'm going to enjoy getting to know you." Then all of sudden Amanda is pinned underneath him. Their lips start playing the usual dance of lovers.

The last things we see are two lovers trying to get to know each other.

The end?


End file.
